


On the Homefront

by mosylu



Series: Flash Ladies Month 2016 [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Domesticity Fluff, Futurefic, Gen, Iris has a lot on her shoulders, Teeny Tornado Twins, and always will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 21:17:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7817545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mosylu/pseuds/mosylu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As she watches over her sleeping children and waits for Barry to return to her, Iris talks to her dad and worries about many things. Even so, she wouldn't trade a single moment of it.</p><p>Written for Flash Ladies Month 2016.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Homefront

Iris lowered her son into his crib, holding her breath. When she slid her hands out from under his pudgy little body, he scrunched up his face, and she froze.

But he unscrunched, turned his head to one side, and gave one of his baby snores.

She let out her breath.

Dawn, in the next crib, waved her fist for a moment, made a gurgly noise, and kept sleeping. The in-and-out of her little belly filled Iris with tenderness. And relief.

Finally, they were both asleep.

She leaned against the ends of their cribs, looking at them, just soaking them in. _How?_ she asked herself, as she always did. How had this happened? How had _they_ happened? How had she and Barry made two whole tiny people, with curled-up fists and little bow mouths, kicky feet and round little bellies, and their very own minds with diffuse infant thoughts drifting like clouds behind their eyes?

She hadn’t gone to church in years, but it was enough to make you believe in miracles.

She pulled out her phone to check. Cisco hadn’t texted yet. So Barry and Wally were still out on the streets.

Since her phone was out, she snapped a picture of the babies. She sent it to Barry and pictured the photo popping up on the screen of his phone as it sat on the counter at Star Labs. She thought for a moment, and then sent it to her dad.

She got an answer almost right away. _My babies!_

She giggled to herself. Grandparenthood had turned her dad into a tub of mush.

Another one came through. _What about you, my first baby? It’s after midnight. Why are you up?_

She settled down in the rocking chair, texting so as not to wake them with the sound of her voice. **Just looking at my beautiful babies, obv**

_Not worrying about your husband and your brother?_

**Who, them? They can take care of themselves**

The answer took a few minutes and just said, _yep. Me too_

She sighed and put her phone in her lap.

“It’s fine,” Barry had told her.

“Just fine, sis,” Wally had said.

She’d eyed them suspiciously. “Then why does it need both of you?”

They hadn’t answered that.

Dawnie had Barry’s green eyes, and DJ already quirked his mouth the way Barry did. What else had they inherited? Would they become speedsters, these little creatures who still hadn’t quite mastered sitting up?

She lifted her phone. **Did you ever wish I would stay this little forever?**

_Hell yes. Why didn’t you?_

She smiled. **Had to make my mark, I guess.**

_It all went downhill when you learned to sass back._

**So, my second or third word then?**

_Hahahahaha. You wait until they start talking. Then you’ll learn about sass._

She tapped her fingers against the back of her phone case, then typed, **How old were we before you stopped worrying about us?**

_When that happens, I’ll let you know._

**What? We’re both grown and I’ve got babies of my own!**

_But you’re still my babies. Why do you think I’m awake? My boys are out superheroing and my little girl needed to talk._

**You should get some sleep.**

_This isn’t my first late night with you and it won’t be my last._

A group message popped up, one from Caitlin to her and her dad. _Okay, everyone’s back at Star Labs_

Iris frowned. **Why are you texting and not Cisco?**

She could almost see her friend’s eyes narrowing. _Cisco’s in deep trouble and I’m not talking to him and also I have to set two of his fingers. But Barry and Wally are both just fine and they’ll be home soon after I yell at them for not taking care of their teammate who doesn’t have super-healing._

**It took three of them?**

_Why all three?_ her dad asked at the same time.

 _Why do you think I’m not talking to Cisco?_ Caitlin said. _Ask them. We’ll compare stories._

Iris would have interrogated her further, but a familiar whoosh made her look up. Barry’s arms came around her. “Hey,” he muttered into her hair. “They’re asleep.”

The hint of ozone in his usual comforting Barry-smell was stronger than usual. He’d been doing a lot of running, even for him.

She pressed her face into his neck. “You’re in trouble, mister.”

“Caitlin text you?”

“Mhmmmm.”

“I’m sorry.” He kissed her temple, then let go and leaned over the cribs, touching DJ’s cheek (he turned his head) and rubbing Dawnie’s belly (she grunted and farted, which made Barry snicker).

When he straightened up, Iris caught his hand and tugged. He pulled her to her feet and his arms wrapped around her. They stood quietly, holding each other.

After a moment, she asked, “Did you and Wally sneak out on Caitlin?”

“We’ll let her yell at us tomorrow when she’s calmed down a little.”

“Aren’t you worried for Cisco?”

“He’s injured. She took an oath. Also he can just give her puppy eyes and get out of anything. It’s like magic.”

“I’ll get the whole story out of you in a minute, but for right now, can you just keep holding me?”

“Yeah,” he said. “Always.”

She leaned into him, listening to his heartbeat. Their babies were close, and happy, and asleep, and safe. Her brother was home safe, so her dad could go to bed now. Their friends were all right, it sounded like (lost temper and broken fingers aside).

For someone who loved the Flash, this was positively utopia.

FINIS


End file.
